


Change of Plans

by Fandom_junky101



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Boners, Coffee, I literally left this on a cliffhanger, Kisses, Living Together, M/M, Massage, New York, School, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief, Stressed Ash, Studying, Winter, dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: Prompt: Person A is stressed due to studying for a test. Person B notices and tries to cheer up Person A.OrAsh is stressed while studying and Eiji comes and helps him forget about it.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic regarding anime/manga and OH MY GOD IM DOING MORE. I hope you guys enjoy my writing.

“If I knew I had to study all this shit, then I wouldn’t have taken AP Biology,” Ash mutters, scratching at his blond locks. After a few minutes of moping and grousing, Eiji walked in with a cup of coffee and a calm posture compared to Ash.

 

“Hey babe, whatcha up to?” Eiji asks, kissing the top of Ash’s head.

 

“Dying due to this despicable amount of paperwork in front of me”. Ash replies, turning his chair, facing a now seated Eiji who sat down on their bed.

 

“Hmm, how long have you been at it?” Eiji frowns, raising his brows.

 

“All morning and afternoon. Hey, can I have a sip of your coffee?” Ash asks.

 

Nodding, Eiji passes his mug to his stressed boyfriend. “Take it all. You need it more than I do,” he replies, laying back afterward.

 

“Thanks, babe”, Ash says with a smile. With a positive sigh this time, he takes a sip of the hot beverage in his cold hands. “Man, can it get any colder?” he chuckles, talking about the cold and snowy day in New York.

 

Eiji giggles. “I know, it’s been so cold the past week. It sucks that you have school in the winter.”

 

Ash scoffs at that. “I know, it’s annoying. Especially the MTA and the mushy snow shit.” he rolls his eyes, taking more sips of coffee.

 

“How about I distract you from all the stress?” Eiji asks.

 

Raising his brow, Ash sets the mug down onto the desk. “Define distract.” he postulated.

 

“Come here,” Eiji replies, patting the bed.

 

With an agreement, Ash got up with a groan, stretching his aching body due to sitting at the desk for hours. “What do you have in mind?” Ash questioned, sitting down next to his beloved Eiji.

 

“How about a massage?” Eiji proposed, turning Ash around, making his back face him. Immediately he earned groans and moans from the teen as he worked on his immensely tense shoulders.

 

“G-God right th-there.” Ash groaned as Eiji dug his thumbs into his back.

 

Eiji noticed Ash grip the sheets as he worked on the knots in his back. “Feel good baby?” Eiji smirks.

 

“T-Too good,” Ash replies, throwing his head slightly back onto Eiji’s shoulder, giving Eiji a view of his bottom half.

 

“U-Um, Ash? Your uh…” Eiji turned the shade red, seeing the tent in Ash’s sweatpants.

 

“Huh?” Ash raises his head, looking down. “Oh um...sorry you just make me feel so good” Ash smirks, raising his hand to Eiji’s hair, twirling at it.

 

Eiji shudders, feeling Ash tug at his hair. That’s when Eiji stops massaging him and tackles him onto the bed.

 

“Well, that was a turn of events.” Ash chuckles, placing his hands on both sides of Eiji’s waist.

 

“You can say that,” Eiji replies, going down and kissing Ash’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. If you guys want me to continue it as a part 2, then just comment down below and tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
